Deathin10daysitis
by Usmell
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo catch a deadly weakening disease that only affects guys, and the cure can only be found in China. Road Trip!


Death-in-10-days-itis  
  
Chapter 1: How'd this happen?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. Flowers and trees dotted the landscape as our favorite anime ppl walked down a dirt path to Kaede's peaceful village. YEAH RIGHT! It was a dark, rainy winter night. Demon guts and blood dotted the landscape as our favorite anime ppl fought their way to Kaede's suffering hole-in-the-ground.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!! Kagome! Hurry up with that arrow!" Inuyasha said as he frantically tried to hold off about a million demons. Kagome was dodging fire, toxins, and claws as she tried to find enough time to get her bow ready.  
  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Shrieked Kagome. Finally, everyone else charged at the numerous demons surrounding Kagome and defeated them. Even Shippo was taking some of the smaller ones!  
  
"Now, Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison. Kagome got her bow ready and shot at the demon in the center of the clutter.  
  
"Yes! Direct hit!" yelled Shippo. Now there was just one thing left to do: defeat the huge, flesh-eating, fire-and-toxin-breathing, claw-wielding demon from China that was killing all the people in Kaede's hole. (A/N: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...)  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she threw the Hiraikotsu at the demon. Kagome then shot her arrow. They both hit with such force that Shippo was knocked over. Now was Inuyasha's chance.  
  
"Go, Tetsusaiga!" He shouted as he slashed the Tetsusaiga right into the middle of the wind scar, which he could still see from Kagome and Sango's attack. This time Shippo was blown 50 feet!  
  
"I'll handle the cleanup!" Yelled Miroku as he started up his wind tunnel. The entire demon was sucked into his hand. Along with the blood. Now Kaede's hole-in-the-ground was safe again.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Ahh, another day, another pack of ramen." Inuyasha said as he patted his full belly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody." Saying "goodnight" was completely pointless though, because everyone else was already asleep. So he jumped into his tree. Or rather, tried to jump into his tree.  
  
"Hey! Why can't I jump into my tree?!" Inuyasha asked nobody in particular. Kagome woke up when he said that, though, and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I can't jump into my tree!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Maybe we should take you to see Kaede. Usually jumping into your tree's no problem for you!" Kagome said, worried about Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't need to see some old hag." said Inuyasha bitterly. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'll have all my strength back in the morning."  
  
"We're going to see Kaede. I don't wanna wake up tomorrow to find you dead." Kagome told him like a worried mother. So they woke up the others and went to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha has a rare disease from China. I can see that Miroku and Shippo have caught the disease too." Kaede said after checking for symptoms from Inuyasha and also Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Is it serious?" Sango asked Kaede. Kaede nodded.  
  
"They only have 10 days to live. They will then drop dead." Kaede told them all. They were all very startled.  
  
"Wait, wait, how come they didn't catch it?" said Inuyasha, pointing to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"The disease only affects men." said Kaede.  
  
"What?!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Kaede, did you say the disease was from China?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yes, it is from China. I neither know the name nor have the cure for this disease. Ye will need to journey to China. There are stores on the border of China where you can buy the medicine that will cure you. The stores are all over the border, and they all cost the same for the medicine. Good luck."  
  
"We need to go all the way to China?" whined Shippo. "We're not gonna make it in 10 days! I'm gonna die!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"Shippo, we're going to make it. Don't you worry." Kagome told him.  
  
"It will be a treacherous journey." Said Miroku. (There will be plenty of ladies to go around, however.) He smiled slyly. No one noticed, however, because they were already gone, and Kaede was tending to a sick man.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran towards the rest of the group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know, it's a little short. I promise the next chapter will have way more. That is, if I get enough reviews. Just use that little button down there. Yes, that one. No flames, please! 


End file.
